Aishiteru
by Hannah Jay
Summary: Soubi and Ritsuka fluff, mushy happy story for my friend, and for my readers! :3
1. Chapter 1

------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I could only dream of owning Loveless…

Because then Soubi would be all…mine…(twitch)

I am not Yun Kouga, ergo I do not own Soubi. Or Ritsuka, or Kio, or Yayoi or Yuiko. I own nothing. Nothing is mine but this story. Satisfied?

Warning: Lemon, Oral, Soubi/Ritsuka. (Is there a name for that? You know, like Sasunaru or RoyEd… Please tell me if so.) Fluff and such. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------

Hello there!

My name's Hannah, and this is my first Loveless fan-fiction. I really love the series, and unlike a lot of people, I actually read the manga before watching the anime. I feel that anime before manga kind of ruins it. Except for Fullmetal Alchemist. That's just plain good either way. (snicker)

Anyway, I hope you like it!

------------------------------------------

"Soubi!" Ritsuka, accompanied by Yayoi and Yuiko, walked briskly up to the fighter unit. They had been separated in the large amusement park for over an hour now, and Ritsuka was tired of searching.

"Ah, Ritsuka. There you are." He said calmly.

"What?! I couldn't find you for over two hours! We ran out of money, and--" The young boy's voice was cut off when Soubi pulled him into an intimate hug--in front of his friends.

"I'm sorry Ritsuka. I just knew I'd find you though.." He released the shaken boy and looked up at Yayoi and Yuiko, who had stupid looks on their faces. "Are you two okay as well?"

"Uh, yes Soubi-san!" Yuiko answered, her tail wagging. "I'm fine!" She giggled and walked up to Soubi, giving him a tight hug. "You always do find us, don't you?"

"Yes, I suppose I do." Soubi smiled, then looked at Yayoi. "What about you?"

"Eh. Yeah…I'm fine." Now Yayoi was jealous of Soubi too. "Where's Kio-san?" The short boy scratched one of his ears.

"I don't know…" Soubi replied with a smile. "I figure he's getting something to drink."

"Aw, I wish we would have found you sooner…I'm really thirsty!" Ritsuka growled.

"Don't worry." Soubi smiled and placed his large hand atop Ritsuka's head. "I told Kio to buy extra in case we ran in to you guys." He ruffled Ritsuka's hair a bit.

"Oh boy!" Yuiko jumped up and down and clapped her hands together.

"Yuiko, chan?" Soubi asked.

"Yes, Soubi-saaaaaan?" She sang.

"Why don't you and Yayoi go to the drink stand and see if Kio is still there, okay?"

"But what about Ritsuka?" She pouted.

"I need to talk to him in private." Soubi answered with a stoic smile. Ritsuka felt a shiver run up and down his spine.

"Okay Soubi-san!" She grabbed Yayoi's hand, who turned beet red at the touch. For once, he was grateful for Soubi.

"What was all that about?" Ritsuka mewled.

"I just wanted to ask you something." Soubi took Ritsuka by the hand and gently pulled him to a secluded spot behind some thick bushes.

"What?" The young boy growled.

"Are you having fun, Ritsuka?" Soubi grinned.

"Well, yeah…apart from being separated from you." Ritsuka bit his tongue, regretting what he had just said. He knew it would get him unwanted attention.

"Ah, really?" Soubi smirked. "You didn't like being separated from me?" He smiled, raising his eyebrows accordingly. "I understand how you feel."

"What do you mean?" Ritsuka's cheeks were flushed, and his voice was a bit angry.

"Oh, nothing." Soubi's large hand found it's way to Ritsuka's shoulder and his head bowed down towards the boy's. Long blonde hair fell atop Ritsuka's shoulders as the fighter unit bent down to kiss Ritsuka.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ritsuka's fingers covered Soubi's mouth.

"I was going to kiss you." Soubi placed small kisses on the pads of Ritsuka's fingers.

"Soubi…" Ritsuka hissed. "We can't do that here…what if someone sees?" And he had fallen into trap no. 2.

"Ah, so then we'll wait until we get home then?" Another smile.

"No." Ritsuka pulled Soubi down the rest of the way and kissed him quickly, but softly. "That's it. No more today. That's an order." The young boy turned and stormed off in the direction they came from.

"Yes master." Soubi followed along happily, ginning widely.

Meanwhile, Yuiko and Yayoi were still searching for the missing Kio.

"Where is that guy anyway?" Yayoi was frustrated, thirsty, and just wanted Yuiko to himself--dare he ever say so.

"I don't know…which way was the drink stand again?" Yuiko's head bobbed from side to side, looking around.

"You mean you don't know?" Yayoi raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were leading the way." He sighed.

"Well, I have to, since you're too short to see over most of the people." She still searched, not realizing the impact of what she just said. Yayoi had quickly melted into a sad puddle and silently chastised his height.

"There you are." A voice from behind the girl caused her to turn around quickly.

"Kio-san!" She beamed. "I found you!"

"Eh?" Kio took a long drink from his soda. "More like I found you. Did you and what's-his-name leave Ritsuka alone with Soubi?"

"My name's Yayoi." The girly boy growled.

"Well, yes, that's what Soubi asked." Yuiko's dense personality was never un-amusing. Kio laughed heartily.

"He did, did he? Pervert…" He whispered.

"Whaaaaat?" The girl sang.

"Oh nothing, let's go. Oh yeah…I got you guys these." He handed a drink to Yayoi and Yuiko.

"Thanks Kio-san!" Yukio bowed happily and smiled brightly at the older man. "You sure are nice."

"Well, I only did it because Soubi told me to." Kio smiled slyly.

"Does everyone listen to that guy?" Yayoi said grimly.

"I don't see the problem, Yayoi-kun." Yuiko replied. "Soubi-san's awfully sweet to me and Ritsuka."

"I wish I could say the same." Kio sighed.

"Kio-san, you like Soubi-san, don't you?" Yuiko asked quietly.

"Well, yeah. We've been friends since--"

"No, I mean, you _like_ him." She stared at him seriously.

"That's a weird question coming from you, kid." Kio poked Yukio on the forehead. "You like Ritsuka, don't you?" That shut her up. She turned red and focused on the ground, counting her steps. "That's what I thought." Kio smiled triumphantly and turned to Yayoi. "And you--You're chasing after this little lady here, aren't you?" Kio laughed at Yayoi's horrified expression.

"Hey…" Yuiko tugged at Kio's sleeve. "I think I see Soubi-san and Ritsuka!" She broke from the group, leaving lonely Yayoi and self-absorbed Kio.

"Soubi-saaaaaan!" Yuiko called, running up to Soubi before jumping into his arms for another hug. "I found Kio. He brought us drinks, just like you said."

"Well." Soubi smiled at Kio. "How do I always know?"

"Hmph." Kio snorted.

"Can we…I mean, I'm a little tired. Can we go home?" Ritsuka weakly tugged on the hem of Soubi's shirt.

"Yes Ritsuka. Anything for you." Soubi took the boy by the hand. "Let's go you guys…I think the next train leaves soon anyway."

On the train home, the exhausted trio that consisted of Ritsuka, Yayoi, and Yukio, all fell asleep. Yukio was slumped over on top of Yayoi(Much to his delight), who was leaning against Kio. Across from them, little Ritsuka was curled up against Soubi, the blonde man's arm wound around him. Kio sighed.

"They're completely out." He brushed a strand of hair from Yayoi's eyes. He had to admit it, the kid grew on him.

"Yeah…maybe next time we go out, we'll go somewhere that involves less walking. Ritsuka said his feet hurt." Soubi's gentle fingertips brushed over Ritsuka's lips, feeling the hot air when the boy exhaled. The mere feeling against his skin made him blush with excitement.

"Hey, Soubi?" The blonde looked up at Kio.

"Yeah?"

"You want me to take Yuiko and Yayoi home? I mean, it's on my way. I have work to finish."

"Ah, sure." Soubi smiled. "I'll take Ritsuka back to my place. His mom isn't expecting him home until six, and it's only four."

"Okay. Just keep your hands off of him, okay?" Kio laughed.

"Yes mother." Soubi grinned as the train came to a slow stop.

Kio happily toted Yuiko and Yayoi back to their homes, and Soubi walked with Ritsuka.

"Ritsuka, are you okay?" Soubi looked down at the sullen boy; He had a blank expression on his face.

"Huh?" Ritsuka looked up at him with wide, adorable eyes.

"I…uh…" Soubi felt the blush creeping through him again. "I was wondering if you were okay."

"I…yeah. I'm fine."

Soubi felt that Ritsuka was on the verge of a confession, so he continued on. "Ritsuka, are you sure?"

"Soubi…" Ritsuka mewled. _I want to tell you…why haven't you held my hand yet? Or kissed me? Is it because of what I said?_

"You can tell me anything Ritsuka." Soubi's reassuring hand was on Ritsuka's shoulder as they walked.

"Idiot. I can't tell you _anything…_ I wouldn't tell you something if it embarrassed me."

"Well, you could still tell me, it would just be up to you." Soubi stopped walking. Despite his actions, the figter unit knew exactly what was troubling the young boy.

"Soubi, what are you--" His words were cut off when Soubi leaned down to kiss Ritsuka on the cheek gently.

"Soubi…I…" Ritsuka didn't care at this point. He knew what he had been missing, and even with the tingling left from Soubi's warm lips on his cheeks, he wasn't satisfied. He needed more. "Come here, Soubi." Ritsuka motioned for Soubi to come close. As the fighter did, Ritsuka took his hand and pulled him down, locking their lips. Soubi struggled for balance for a second, but used the young boys lips as leverage.

"Ritsuka, is everything all right?" Soubi looked down at him.

"No. Everything is not all right." Ritsuka's flushed cheeks turned even more red when Soubi's mouth leaned closer to his.

"What is it Ritsuka, please tell me." Ritsuka could feel the blonde's hot breath on his lips.

"You didn't hold my hand today since we left the park!" The boy blurted out, "And you didn't kiss me, not once!"

"Ritsuka…" Soubi's cheeks flushed, matching the boy's. "I didn't know…I didn't think you'd want me to do those kind of things in front of your friends. And besides, you told me not to…"

"They wouldn't be my friends if they had a problem with it." Ritsuka mewled.

Soubi chuckled, reaching for the boy. "Ritsuka…can I kiss you?" The fighter unit cupped the boy's chin in his hand.

"Yes Soubi. Kiss me." Ritsuka closed his eyes.

"Master…" Soubi leaned down and kissed the boy, at the same time, wrapping his arms around his back snugly. He brought them close, sliding his tongue into Ritsuka's mouth. The boy moaned into the kiss, sending Soubi into a euphoric state. He delved deeper into the taste of Ritsuka, letting his tongue fight with it's twin. Another moan, and deeper the man went. He pulled away for a moment, only to be tightly embraced around the middle. He returned the hug to Ritsuka, sure that the younger man could feel his frantic heartbeat.

"Let's go to my house Ritsuka, your curfew isn't for another hour." Soubi smiled, a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Okay Soubi." Ritsuka smiled happily, and the mere sight made Soubi's heart ache. How much he wanted the young boy was getting too painful. He promised himself he would not take from Ritsuka until he was 16. That was only a year from now, but at this very moment, it felt like an eternity. He held the boy's hand, twining their fingers together. Ritsuka's steps were faster than Soubi's, and he had to jog a little to keep up.

"Come on Soubi, let's go. I don't want to waste any time." Ritsuka turned to him and smiled again.

"Yes Ritsuka." Soubi smiled back, feeling his heart race even faster. At this rate, the boy would kill him even before they got home.

"Yay, were here!" Ritsuka celebrated by flopping down on the blonde's large bed, stretching his limbs and taking a deep breath. He loved Soubi's bed. More than anything. It was so comfy…so perfect…so empty. Ritsuka looked up at Soubi, who's cheeks were slightly pink. The young man licked his lips and looked attentively at the older one, who instantly fell to the bed next to the boy.

"Ritsuka…" Soubi rolled over Ritsuka, so that he was propped up on his elbows over him, staring into his dark, beautiful eyes.

"Soubi?"

"Yes Ritsuka."

"Would you ever kiss me if I didn't order you to?" Ritsuka blushed.

"Well, I have before, haven't I?" Soubi smiled.

"Well, yeah, but I mean a kiss like…well…" Ritsuka struggled to put it into words.

"A kiss like this?" Soubi leaned down to the boy's lips. Blue eyes met purple, and their lips touched. Electricity shot through the boy's body, straight to his groin. Soubi's warm tongue lapped against it's twin, forcing moans and gasps to escape. He pulled away abruptly, only to see Ritsuka's slightly disappointed facial expression.

"Yeah…that…" The boy panted. "A kiss like that." Ritsuka tried to ignore the fact that his body was pulsating. He could feel every bit of blood rushing to unwanted places, and he didn't want Soubi to know. Although, judging by the look on Soubi's face, Ritsuka was sure that the weapon knew exactly what was happening, for he delve back down, kissing the boy passionately. Soubi's slick tongue ran across Ritsuka's bottom lip, seeking permission to re-enter. Ritsuka complied and opened his lips slightly, only enough for Soubi to slide his tongue into the wet cave and again massage the other's tongue with his own.

Ritsuka was sure that death was coming to him. He had never felt such a strange feeling pooling inside him and between his legs. Soubi's hand swiftly unbuttoned his companion's shirt, revealing a small triangle of pale skin. Ritsuka's heart was beating frantically, wanting nothing more than to feel skin on skin. Soubi's large hand grasped the unbuttoned portion of the boy's shirt and tugged softly, stealing kisses on Ritsuka's face and jaw. Small moans urged him further, and the blonde slipped his fingers underneath the confining fabric. When the soft pads of his fingers touched the small pink nub on Ritsuka's chest, the boy hissed in ecstasy.

"_Soubi…_" He moaned, tugging on the man's hair.

"What is it? Should I stop?" The older man looked up, glasses long abandoned. His blue eyes were sparkling in a way that Ritsuka had never realized before.

"No, please don't…" The younger one begged. "Keep going."

"Are you sure?" Soubi smirked.

"Soubi…" He growled. "Yes." Ritsuka's eyes told Soubi that he wasn't lying.

The weapon went back to work, torturing Ritsuka's senses, alternating licks and bites with touches and caresses. Ritsuka's attraction for the man soon pushed itself up against the confining fabric, otherwise known as his pants.

"Ritsuka, I'm going to take these off." Soubi stared into Ritsuka's eyes deeply, almost reading his thoughts. First, he unbuttoned his shirt and removed it, tossing it to the floor next to Ritsuka's recently stripped shirt. Ritsuka gasped softly, and, so he didn't leave the boy alone, the blonde placed his hand on Ritsuka's cheek as he unbuttoned his pants.

Soubi's hand was so big, that after he unbuttoned the boy's pants, he pulled them down easily. Ritsuka began placing kisses on the pads of the fighter's fingers, and Soubi could feel heat building within him as well. When Soubi had Ritsuka's pants completely down, Ritsuka sat up nervously. He drew one of Soubi's fingertips into his mouth and sucked gently. Soubi groaned. He put a little more of it into his mouth, and then a little more, knowing exactly what he was imitating. Soubi was moaning, staring adoringly at Ritsuka. He slowly pulled his mouth away from the finger, running his tongue against it as he did so.

"Ritsuka…" Before Soubi could do anything else, Ritsuka glanced at the clock. It read 5:47.

"Damn!" Ritsuka stood up, put his pants back on and grabbed his shirt, fumbling to get the buttons together. "I'm going to miss my curfew! My mom'll kill me!" He was struggling to get the buttons in the holes, so Soubi stood up and assisted him. As soon as the fighter was done, he kissed Ritsuka softly.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Soubi finished buttoning up his own shirt.

"Ah, well, I'm going to be running most of the way." Ritsuka smiled, then leaned up to kiss the blonde man. "Nah, I'll call you when I get home though, okay?" With that, Ritsuka fled, running down the cement steps and back to his home.

Meanwhile, Soubi chuckled to himself and sat down on his bed. "Oh Ritsuka…" He smiled and let himself fall on the bed. "You are so much to me." Soubi sighed and fell asleep, only to be awoken an hour later by the phone.

"Hello?" Soubi asked in a groggy tone.

"Soubi, it's me. Sorry I didn't call sooner. I couldn't use my phone in front of my mom, and she was watching me for a while after dinner."

"It's quite alright Ritsuka."

"So um…" Ritsuka suddenly had flashbacks to what happened, and a thought of what could have happened, had they started an hour earlier. "Can I text you?" Ritsuka mewled.

"Of course." Soubi grinned.

"Okay, bye." Ritsuka shut the phone with embarrassment, then opened it again and opened his message inbox. He pressed "Create new message".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I'm having a really hard time choosing where to put new chapters, so um, if these are bad places to leave off, tell me. I've already written the entire story, so I'll just update when I get the chance.

So, I hope you liked what you've read so far; I want to write a good Loveless fan-fiction and your critique is important to me! And again, if anyone knows a slang term for the Soubi/Ritsuka pairing, tell me!

Fan art is also appreciated. I love seeing other people's artwork:3

So that's all for now!

Hannah

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2 Finally!

He typed quickly. It said:

Soubi, am I going to have to wait until I'm sixteen to let you take from me?

He pressed send. He knew it was blunt, but he wanted to know. They were so close, or, at least it felt like it to Ritsuka. He needed Soubi so badly right now. His thoughts were interrupted with a quick ring of his phone. He read the message Soubi replied with:

I was going to wait, but if you're ready for it now, then I'll do whatever it takes to please you. You made me feel so wonderful today, Ritsuka.

The boy's cheeks flushed, and he felt the heat rise into his face. Soubi was always telling him that he 'Could never get excited for a child'. This was new news and this excited him. His heart began to speed up, bouncing off the walls of his chest. His fingers flew over the keys.

Do you think that if I didn't have to go home, I'd be with you right now, and I might not have my ears?(send)

On the receiving line, Soubi smiled, chuckling softly. Ah, Ritsuka. He thought, you're so cute. He knew how much the younger man wanted him right now, and he didn't feel any different towards Ritsuka.

Maybe, it all depends on what you want. Anything for Ritsuka, anything at all. If you want, I could come over later tonight. You don't have school tomorrow, do you?(send)

Ritsuka blushed furiously. He quickly wrote out his feelings, oddly comfortable talking about them over text messages.

Soubi, will it hurt? I want it, but I don't know…I've been thinking about it a lot. I always think about the pain.(send)

Now Soubi was the one that was blushing, a worried blush.

Ritsuka, I can't promise anything. Yes, it will hurt at first, but after only a short while, it feels very good. I'll make it as pleasurable for you as possible.(send)

Ritsuka gulped, slightly afraid to type what he was requesting next.

Soubi, I would like you to come over later, but I had a question. I noticed today, when I kissed your fingers, that you liked it. Does that feel good?(send)

Soubi felt heat creeping through his body.

I'll come over when you tell me to then. And yes, it does feel very good. I mean, you know what you were imitating, and that feels very good. Even on a finger. I've never felt the real thing to be honest, but I've heard from Kio that it feels nice.(send)

Ritsuka gathered his courage.

Well, when you come over, do you think…I mean, could I use my mouth on you? Will you guide me, show me how to do it?(send)

Every bit of feeling Soubi had in his body pooled to his groin, and he struggled to type.

Of course Ritsuka, anything for you.(send)

The younger boy smiled, licking his lips.

You can come over now, Soubi. My mom's gone to bed. I'll be waiting at my window, okay?(send)

Soubi grinned, already out the door.

Yes Ritsuka.(send)

"Soubi!" Ritsuka mewled, seeing the man walk up to his window. Ritsuka stretched his body out, reaching for the man with his arms.

"Hello Ritsuka." Soubi tried to conceal his excitement. He poured some of it into the kiss he greeted the boy with, and he knew Ritsuka noticed.

"Here, come in." Ritsuka recoiled from the window and stood in his room as Soubi entered the cozy room.

"Ritsuka, before we--I mean, before I teach you, I just want you to know, I love you Ritsuka." Soubi smiled nervously

"I…thank you." Ritsuka bowed his head slowly. He was nervous, and he could tell by the way Soubi's sentences came out, that the fighter was nervous as well.

"Here, Ritsuka." After Soubi removed his coat and shirt, he motioned for Ritsuka to join him on the bed.

He undressed the boy slowly, unbuttoning each button delicately, folding the shirt neatly and placing it on the end of Ritsuka's bed.

"Um, Soubi, I know…you are supposed to be here…" Ritsuka pulled the man's legs over so that he was sitting with his feet touching the floor. The younger man got in between the man's legs and laid his head on one of them. Soubi groaned.

"Ritsuka, this may not take long." Soubi gently threaded his finger's through the sacrifice's hair.

"That's okay." He smiled reassuringly, which was a change of pace for those two. Ritsuka suddenly kissed Soubi, running his tongue across the man's jaw and down his neck, doing all the things that Soubi had done to him so many times before. He knew it felt good, and for once, it was Soubi's turn to feel the pleasure. The boy's tongue traced an invisible line down the man's chest, and when Ritsuka's following hand brushed over Soubi's hardening nipple, the blonde shuddered, switching his state from semi-hard to hard.

Ritsuka got the notion, so he unbuttoned the man's pants.

"Stand up, Soubi." He ordered, and Soubi did. Ritsuka pulled his pants and underwear down at the same time, and almost gasped when he saw the man's hips, and most importantly, in between. Ritsuka was still lean, a little small for his age. Soubi most definitely was not. Ritsuka gulped, then, focusing on the goal, told him to sit down again.

The boy took his position in between the fighter's legs again and looked up at Soubi with wide eyes.

Soubi got the notion, and quickly said, "Ritsuka, I don't want to pressure you--"

"No Soubi, please. Tell me. Do I just…" Ritsuka gulped and licked his lips, trying to speak. "or…"

"Whatever you do will feel wonderful, Ritsuka, don't worry." Soubi placed his hand atop the boy's head and petted him softly, watching the ears twitch in instinct. His gaze was averted as Ritsuka took the first lick. Soubi groaned. Another one. This time, the tongue swirled over the head. Soubi moaned Ritsuka's name softly.

"Is that good, Soubi?" Ritsuka asked.

"Yes." Soubi panted. "Very good. Keep going."

Ritsuka gently cupped the man in his hand, synchronizing his licks with soft squeezes. Soubi moaned, bucking up a little to meet the hot mouth.

Ritsuka took a deep breath and lowered his mouth over the man, swallowing almost the entire length. He was surprised at how easy it was, and he did it again, and again, over and over. Soon Soubi was bucking his hips up to meet the mouth in perfect rhythm, moaning the boy's name over and over in ecstasy. He had never felt anything like this before, and never wanted it to end. Ritsuka pressed up against the sensitive spot underneath Soubi's shaft, and that did it. Soubi bucked. Lights flashed beneath his eyes. A gurgle was heard from the receiving end as Soubi could feel Ritsuka struggle to swallow all of it. He managed, and slowly let his lips slide off the softening flesh, looking up at Soubi adoringly.

"Soubi…did I do well?" Ritsuka licked his lips, and just the mere sight of his tongue made Soubi slump over forward, holding himself steady with his hands on Ritsuka's shoulders.

"Oh yes Ritsuka…I…I can't begin to explain…" Soubi looked into the eyes of his beloved, kissing him softly. He wiped a thin film of sweat off his forehead, making the boy's hair clump in random spikes.

"Thank you Soubi."

"No Ritsuka…I love you and thank you." Soubi panted against the younger man's chest, then sat up a little. Suddenly arms latched around his waist, and he looked down to see Ritsuka hugging him tightly.

"Soubi, I made you feel good, I did something right." Ritsuka shook.

"Oh Ritsuka…" Soubi pulled Ritsuka away to embrace him around his middle. "You did do something wonderful. And you do the right thing often. Nobody's perfect, Ritsuka." Soubi used two of his long fingers to tilt the boy's chin up, leaning in for a kiss.

Before Soubi could kiss him, Ritsuka turned his face away, red with embarrassment. "And, how do I put this…I really…I…" Ritsuka looked up at the man with teary eyes. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the words to come out. Soubi held him tightly, kissing him over and over.

"I love you too, Ritsuka."

(Later)

"Hey Soubi, do you want to stay over?" Ritsuka had asked after they had both bathed (separately) and changed.

"Sure, if that's all right." Soubi smiled.

"You'll just have to leave before mom wakes up." Ritsuka got into his bed, waiting for Soubi. He pulled the sheet up to his chin and stared at the fighter unit with wide eyes until he came over to the bed.

The tall blonde smiled reassuringly and took a seat next to him. "Okay, I will." Soubi laid down, looking into Ritsuka's eyes. They curled together, making the single bed seem large with their two thin frames pressed together. Soubi kissed Ritsuka on the forehead, then the cheek, then finally on the lips. "Goodnight Ritsuka." His arms wrapped around the boy possessively. "And thank you."

"Goodnight Soubi." The second syllable of the fighter's name came out as a yawn, and pretty soon, the boy was fast asleep against the blonde, who held him close.

Early into the next morning, Soubi shook Ritsuka softly.

"I'm going home now, it's around 5, okay? I don't know exactly when your mom will wake. Call me and we can spend the day together." Soubi's soft lips grazed the boy's cheek, and then lips. Ritsuka opened his tired eyes and wearily wrapped his arms around the man's neck.

"Bye Soubi…see you soon." Ritsuka yawned and fell back asleep. Soubi stole a quick kiss and then exited out the window as usual.

Soubi breathed in the cold morning air. It was damp, and smelled sweet, reminding him of Ritsuka's kisses. He smiled to himself, remembering the night before. How could he forget though; Ritsuka had so quickly learned how to send Soubi into higher ecstasies than ever before. The blonde man decided right then and there that he would do the same to Ritsuka, to show him how wonderful it felt. He was unsure though as to whether or not Ritsuka would let him do so. Probably, he figured, but he'd text him later about it. Thank the lord for text messages…Soubi thought.

"Ah, Sou-chan!" A familiar face came to view. It was Kio, on his morning jog. The man wanted to be fit, after all.

Kio slowed to a stop and put his hands on his hips. "Where have you been Sou-chan? I tried calling you, but--"

"My cell phone was turned off. I spent the night at Ritsuka's." Soubi smiled.

"Wha--?" Kio huffed. "What about me? Don't I get any say in this?" Kio's cheeks burned.

"Of course, you are my best friend, after all." Soubi said calmly. "What do you want to say?"

"Well." The man huffed again. "I wish you would unleash your perversities on me, and not that poor little kid. He's only 15 for god's sake."

"Kio, I didn't do anything to him. And as soon as I turn out to be this pervert that you think I am, I promise I'll let out all my built up emotions on you." Soubi announced, laughing. "And besides, it was his idea." Soubi pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and put it in his mouth, letting it dangle on his lip.

"Ah--" Kio turned bright red. "Do you mean he did something to you?"

"Now, if that had happened, why would I talk about it?" Soubi began to walk again, stopping right in front of Kio, looking down into his eyes. Kio's eyes were fixed on the man before him.

"Soubi, really…" Kio said quietly. "I get so jealous. At least tell me where you are. I worried about you last night since I couldn't get a hold of you." His eyes lowered in embarrassment.

"Kio…that's so nice." Soubi placed his hand atop Kio's head and touched his forehead to the other man's. "Don't worry. I'll let you know where I am from now on, okay?" Soubi smiled at Kio.

"Y-yes, okay." Kio stuttered. "And one more thing!" Kio furiously reached into his pocket and pulled out a lollipop, unwrapping it and putting it to Soubi's lips. "Stop smoking those! You'll die!"

Soubi looked at him for a moment then wrapped his lips around the candy, letting the cigarette fall to the ground. "Yes Kio." He turned. "But I must be going. I'm behind on my work, you know."

"Well that's what you get for spending time with children!" The spectacled blonde huffed.

"I know, see you later." Soubi chuckled, turned with a wave, and continued to walk down the street. Meanwhile, the worked up Kio stood there in shock, trying to calm his frantic heartbeat. It's just Soubi…nothing to get excited about… he shook the thoughts of the attractive fighter unit out of his head and started to run again--anything to clear his mind.

Back at Soubi's house, Soubi had started breakfast. The last evening's events had made him hungry. And not in the way that would make Kio call him a pervert. He had some toast and coffee, nothing special. Despite his usual healthy ways, he didn't care so much this morning. He was waiting for Ritsuka to call him back.

Sipping the scalding black liquid, the fighter unit gazed longingly out his window. Everything in sight made him think of the shy Ritsuka. The boy's carefully constructed smiles, his soft yet powerful kisses, everything. Every little thing that made Soubi ache in strange places for the boy. Thoughts from the night before flooded his mind again, and he was just making his way to the bathroom when his cell-phone rang. Springing to it's position like an obedient dog, Soubi flipped it open.

"Hello Ritsuka." The man said coolly, despite the heat in his jeans.

"Hi Soubi." Ritsuka's voice shook, but Soubi didn't take notice. "Can I come over? My mom's being a little…you know. I just--"

"Yes, come over. I'll even come pick you up."

"No, that's okay. I'll just run over there." Ritsuka hung up abruptly, surprising Soubi.

Within four minutes, which was a short time considering it's usually about a mile walk, Ritsuka opened Soubi's door. His cheeks were flushed and bruised. A trickle of blood ran down the right corner of his mouth. He was a mess.

"Ritsuka!" Soubi ran to him, catching the frail boy as he nearly passed out in his arms.

"Soubi." Ritsuka looked up and managed to smile. "I just need to sit down." The boy was shaking violently, choking back sobs. He still wasn't comfortable with crying in front of his fighter unit.

"What did your mom do to--" It was then that Soubi noticed a large blood stain on the front of Ritsuka's shirt, near his hip. He lifted up the corner of the shirt. A large puncture wound graced the boy's pale skin, and Soubi gasped loudly. Ritsuka just stared at him.

"I...I never used to run away from her…Seime always told me to, but I never did…until now…" Ritsuka coughed, laying down on the couch near the window. "I needed to be here with you, Soubi." Ritsuka looked up at the fighter unit. Soubi sat on the end of the couch, staring in disbelief at the boy in front of him. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, and his shoulders shook a little.

"Soubi? I'm okay, really." Ritsuka tried to calm him, but it was unsuccessful.

"Ritsuka…" Soubi begged. "Please…don't ever go back there, I couldn't--" Soubi shook. "I could protect you, please just stay here for now." He inched closer to the boy, afraid of hurting him.

"Soubi, that's what I want…" Ritsuka painfully sat up, noticing that the bleeding had stopped. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and hugged him tightly, whispering in his ear. "I'm sorry if I get your clothes dirty, Soubi."

"Oh Ritsuka." The fighter unit returned the embrace, hugging him gently as to not open his wound. "I love you Ritsuka, so much."

"I know Soubi, but I'm okay, alright? It's not deep." Ritsuka kissed the man reassuringly.

"But Ritsuka…" Soubi rubbed his nose on Ritsuka's neck.

"Soubi…" Ritsuka took Soubi's hand and kissed the fingertips. "I'm okay." He said in-between kisses. "I promise." Ritsuka looked at Soubi, who had stopped crying.

"Alright." Soubi leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"Soubi, I'm sorry." Ritsuka's mouth met with the man's again, giving him apologetic kisses.

"Why, Ritsuka?" Soubi questioned him, rubbing his back softly.

"Because now…we can't…you know." Ritsuka blushed and lowered his gaze.

"Ritsuka…that's okay." Soubi chuckled softly. "We don't have to do that right now…" The fighter planted kisses on the boy's neck and shoulders.

"Soubi…" Ritsuka moaned softly, catching the man's attention.

"It's okay…" Soubi laid the boy down on the couch, lifting up his shirt to examine the wound. "I'm going to clean you up, okay?" Soubi left for a moment and came back with antiseptic and gauze.

"Will it sting?" Ritsuka mewled.

"It might, only a little bit though." Soubi applied some of the antiseptic to the gauze pad and gently dabbed it around Ritsuka's wound, cleaning the excess blood away from it. He gently cleaned the opening, then stuck a large gauze strip over it, sealing it with medical tape. Since Ritsuka's shirt had gotten some blood on it, Soubi pulled it off of him carefully. Ritsuka blushed while this was happening, feeling shivers down his spine. Soubi gave him a shirt to change in to, and he put it on happily. It was fresh out of the dryer, so it was nice and warm, and Ritsuka snuggled into it happily.

"Do you feel better now, Ritsuka?" Soubi smiled, placing his hand on the younger one's forehead.

"Yes, thank you Soubi." Ritsuka smiled and leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. "I'm kind of sleepy though…"

"Well then go ahead and take a nap, and I'll stay right by your side, okay?"

"Soubi, I want you to lay with me…" Ritsuka blushed, scooting over.

The two were both thin enough that they could both lay on the couch together, Soubi's arms wrapped around Ritsuka's tiny body. Soubi's soft breath put Ritsuka to sleep, and soon, the lovers slept for the rest of the day.

That night, Soubi's cell phone rang, awaking them both. Soubi reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?" He said sleepily.

"Sou-chan, it's me. I'm going to come over, okay?" It was Kio.

"Oh-kay." Soubi yawned, then hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Ritsuka purred, curling up against Soubi for warmth.

"I think it was Kio…he said he's coming over." He closed his eyes, but they soon darted back open. "Kio's coming over." He sat up, bringing Ritsuka with him.

"Oh. Wow. You're really tired, aren't you?" Ritsuka smiled slightly, biting his bottom lip.

"Nah, just a little out of it. I think everyone's like that when they first get up. Did you sleep well? Do you feel better?" Soubi leaned down and kissed Ritsuka softly.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better…" The boy lifted up his shirt, checking on his wound. "It stopped bleeding a while ago, and I don't really feel it any more." He smiled. "Thank you Soubi." Ritsuka was about to kiss the fighter unit back, but Kio came barging through the door.

"Sou-chan!" He walked into the living room but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Ritsuka and Soubi sitting on the couch together. "You didn't…lock…your door…" His voice faded as he studied the situation.

"Hello Kio." Soubi smiled calmly and got up from his position on the couch, greeting the surprised young man.

"Hi Kio-san." Ritsuka greeted him.

"Hey Ritsuka." Kio said nervously. "What are you doing here?"

Before Ritsuka could answer, Soubi stepped in. "He needed to get away from his mother--you remember the general situation--so he came over here." Soubi nodded. Kio had a worried look on his face, and he went down and sat next to Ritsuka.

"She didn't hurt you, did she?" Kio sounded genuinely worried.

"Well, yeah, but--"

"Then stay here with Soubi, where you'll be safe. I remember some of the things Seime told me…I didn't know you then, but I sympathized for you."

"You knew Seime too?" Ritsuka mewled, surprising Kio. As this bonding was going on, Soubi was making coffee.

"Yeah, considering he was Soubi's last master…he was a kind person."

"Oh Kio, that means so much to me." Ritsuka threw his arms around the man's neck and hugged him tightly. "Anyone that knew Seime is someone important. I forgot a lot of things about him, probably when 'Ritsuka' was lost." He let go of Kio, slightly saddened by the memory. "I sure wish I could remember…"

"Ritsuka…" Kio placed his hand on Ritsuka's shoulder.

"Coffee anyone?" Soubi came out of the kitchen with three cups of coffee, then set them down on the table in front of the couch.

"Is everything okay?" Soubi asked, seeing the grim looks on his friends' faces.

"Yeah, everything's good, Soubi." Ritsuka purred, then scooted over so that Soubi could sit near him. Basking in the fighter's warmth was one of his favorite things to do. Soubi's long arm latched itself around the sacrifice's small body and hugged it gently.

"Well…" Kio began, standing up and stretching. "I guess I should be off now." He quickly gulped down his coffee. "Ritsuka, don't hesitate to call if you need anything, okay? But I'm sure Soubi will always be there for you anyway." He smiled, then nodded at Soubi. "Take care." Kio left, locking the door behind him. Soubi always teased him about that; Kio insisted that it be done. He got nervous when doors weren't locked.

"What was that about?" Ritsuka asked, staring into Soubi's blue eyes.

"Well, I think Kio has finally figured out why I care for you so much." Soubi smiled.

"Why's that?" Ritsuka asked, tugging on the man's sleeve.

"Because." Soubi leaned down and used his hand to cup the boy's chin. "No matter what the situation, you are always very kind; Very forgiving. You are a good person, Ritsuka." Soubi kissed him softly, but pulled away when he noticed the abashed look on Ritsuka's face.

"But--"

"I know Ritsuka. I know those words are hard to hear. Maybe in time, you will believe them." Soubi smiled once more and stood up, taking Ritsuka by the hand. "Shall we go somewhere? It's a beautiful day outside."

"Well, could we…make some more memories?" Ritsuka asked, standing up quickly. Soubi swept him up in his arms.

"Of course." Soubi nuzzled the boy's face.

"I brought my camera just in case, too." Ritsuka let go of Soubi and picked up his bag, pulling his camera out.

"But Ritsuka--"

"I know Soubi, I know you wont ever forget me. I just like having pictures of you, that's all." Ritsuka blushed.

"Oh." Soubi had a sheepish grin plastered across his face. He blushed slightly, then took Ritsuka by the hand. The two left the house, headed for the park where they first met.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whelp, there you go!

I think there'll only be three chapters for this story because there's eighteen pages, and each chapter's been 6 pages, so…yeah. Three chapters. A very short story.

I hope everyone still likes it, even though it got a bit smutty! (bows head)

Please send your love and questions and fan-art:3

--Hannah


	3. Chapter 3! :3

As they sat on the bench where they shared their first kiss (despite Ritsuka's arguments that it was 'unofficial'), Soubi smiled at him, not saying a word.

"What is it, Soubi?" Ritsuka said as he fiddled with his camera.

"I was just thinking about how much you've grown since I first met you; How much your kisses have improved."

"Wha--?" Ritsuka blushed and concentrated on his camera. "That's a weird thing to say."

"Well it's true…" Soubi pulled out a cigarette, lighting it as he spoke. "You've become better at using your tongue…" Soubi smiled indignantly and tapped the cigarette on the edge of the table, a few ashes falling into the wind.

"Soubi…" Ritsuka whined.

Soubi just laughed, finding it funny that Ritsuka would be embarrassed about that even though they've gone farther than just kisses. Finding him utterly adorable, Soubi couldn't help but reach over as he did years ago and kiss the boy softly. Ritsuka's moan spurred his, and he inched a little further, sliding his tongue into the inviting mouth. Ritsuka pulled away, staring into his fighter's eyes with adoration.

"Soubi, why--" Ritsuka stopped himself.

"What is it?" Soubi tilted his head to one side, then pushed his glasses up a little bit.

"Ah…nothing." Ritsuka looked down at the table, turning his camera on. "Come here, Soubi." Ritsuka motioned for Soubi to sit next to him, and the older man complied.

"Smile." Ritsuka smiled and quickly took a picture. Just as the camera flashed, Soubi leaned over and kissed the boy softly on the cheek. When Ritsuka looked at the picture afterward, he frowned.

"Soubi…" He whined. "What did you do that for?" He started to laugh, looking up at the blonde.

"I couldn't help it, you look so adorable when you smile."

"Soubi…" Ritsuka sighed and looked hard at Soubi.

"What is it?"

"You wanna go back to my house? It's almost my curfew, but my mom isn't going to be home tonight. She has to go to some meeting or something."

"Are you sure? Your mom wont be mad?"

"I'll call her now." Ritsuka flipped open his phone and stared at it for a moment. He then closed it.

"What's wrong?" Soubi asked, staring at the phone.

"I'm not going to call her. She'll just yell at me as usual. I'm not Ritsuka, so she probably wont mind if I'm gone." The young boy smiled, and it made Soubi's heart ache.

"Well, come on anyway. We'll just go back to my house, okay?" Soubi stood and took Ritsuka by the hand, holding tight. Nothing would harm his object of affection any more.

Back at Soubi's apartment, Ritsuka again found his way to the older man's bed. He truly loved it; It was much more comfortable than his own, and it was much bigger. When Soubi lied down next to him, he purred and rolled over so that he was up against him.

"Ritsuka, is everything okay?" Soubi asked, gently wrapping his arm around him.

"Yeah…I've just been thinking." He said blatantly.

"About what?" Soubi propped his head up on his head.

"About everything, really--about Me, and Ritsuka, and my mother…and Seime. And Kio, too. I always thought Kio didn't really like me since you pay more attention to me when he's around." Ritsuka laughed softly, and Soubi felt another strong tug on his heart.

"I don't do it just because he's around." Soubi gently pushed Ritsuka down on his back, his lips only an inch away from Ritsuka's.

"Then why?" Ritsuka smirked.

"Because I love you Ritsuka." Soubi kissed him softly, holding his bangs out of his face.

"Soubi…?" Ritsuka's soft hands weaved their way through gold hair.

"Yes?" Soubi leaned down and touched his forehead to Ritsuka's.

"Do you really love me? Or is it just because--" Before he could finish his sentence, Soubi fell to his shoulder, hugging him tightly.

"Of course I love you Ritsuka…don't ever think differently. You are everything to me, Ritsuka. My heart, my soul, you are the very reason I live." Soubi looked up at the boy, his saphire eyes looking into violet. Ritsuka gulped and tried to hide back his tears. Something told him that Soubi wasn't lying. He grasped the fighter tightly and felt a few tears roll down his cheeks. Soubi wiped them away and looked at him adoringly.

"Don't forget that, okay?" Soubi asked, smiling calmly.

"Right." Ritsuka sniffed, and kissed Soubi once more. The faint ringing of a cell phone snapped them both back into reality. Ritsuka noticed that it was his own, muffled by the fact that it was in his pocket, and that Soubi was on top of him. He answered it hastily.

"Hello?" Ritsuka asked, sitting up.

"Hello Ritsuka." It was the ever-cheerful Yuiko. She giggled into the phone.

"Oh. Hey Yuiko." He shivered when Soubi began to massage his shoulders.

"I was just wondering. Can we hang out tomorrow?" Yuiko asked meekly. "We don't have school tomorrow, so--"

"I'd love to." Ritsuka answered happily. "Should I bring my camera?"

"Of course. I'd like more pictures of the two of us." Yuiko giggled again, causing Ritsuka to smile.

"Great. What time then? I'll just come pick you up."

"Oh, um…" Yuiko hummed a short little song before answering. "How about eleven?"

"Okay. I'll see you at eleven then, Yuiko." Ritsuka smiled. "Bye." He hung up the phone, looking over at Soubi.

"Yuiko's a cute girl, isn't she?" Soubi smiled back.

"Yeah." Ritsuka sighed. "Sure is." He yawned and looked at the clock. "Well, if I'm going to go over to Yuiko's tomorrow, I should get some sleep."

"Do you want to stay here? I don't know if it's a good idea to go back home…knowing what state your mom is probably in." Soubi sighed. "Really Ritsuka, I want you to call me whenever she's like that. I mean, get away from her first."

"Bu Soubi, I deserve--"

"You deserve none of it. You are you and you are perfect the way you are, no matter what you think." Soubi leaned over and brought his face close to the younger man's. "I love you, Ritsuka." Soubi's lips pressed against Ritsuka's forehead in a goodnight kiss. When Ritsuka was tucked into bed, Soubi went outside onto his balcony and lit a cigarette.

"Ritsuka…when will you realize that you are a good person?" Soubi sighed and inhaled his cigarette deeply. The gray smoke wrapped around him gently. It was almost comforting. A ring from his cell phone snapped him back into reality. He flipped open his phone. It was a text from Kio.

Soubi, is Ritsuka still there?

Soubi looked at his phone strangely for a second and then began to type.

Yeah. Is something wrong?

He tilted his head to one side and took another drag of his cigarette. Another ring.

Well, no, but I guess I just wanted to talk to you, that's all.

Soubi knew that Kio wasn't the type of person to worry about petty things, so he typed back quickly.

Well, do you want to come over? Ritsuka's asleep.

He shut his phone and hoped that his efforts would be successful. A ring would tell him the answer.

Okay, I'll be over in a few minutes.

Soubi shrugged and crushed his cigarette under his foot. He walked inside and put a kettle of water on the stove, so he and Kio could have tea. He hoped everything was all right. Within a matter of minutes, just as Kio had said, he was at Soubi's front door. When The tall blonde opened the door, Kio walked in hastily, plopping down on the couch.

"What's bothering you, Kio?" Soubi asked, genuinely concerned. Another thing that made Kio completely weak in the knees.

"Well, I've just been thinking about Ritsuka for a while, I mean, after I left this morning. Is he alright?"

"Yeah, we cleaned him up and he's doing a lot better. He's just going to stay the night tonight."

"That's good. I mean, I was just worried, that's all." Kio looked nervously at the man next to him. Soubi lifted his hand and touched Kio's cheek.

"It's okay to be worried, I don't mind. The more people to care for Ritsuka, the better." Soubi smiled and withdrew his hand, making Kio feel a little sad.

"I just…I remember how you were after Seime…and how Ritsuka's made you so happy. I couldn't bear to see you like that again…it hurt so much."

"Kio…" Soubi scooted over next to him and wrapped his arms around his neck. "You are my best friend, Kio, you too helped me get through his death. Without you, I probably would have never met Ritsuka, and might not even be here today. Remember that." Soubi's hot breath tickled Kio's ear, and the visceral reaction went straight to his groin.

"I guess you're right." Kio hugged him back and then let him go. "I should be going. I just remembered something I didn't finish back at school. It's due tomorrow, I'll see you then, okay?" Kio hurriedly left, leaving Soubi on the couch to snicker. He knew exactly what had happened.

Soubi stood up and stretched his long arms and legs, and walked into his room. Ritsuka was curled up under a blanket on his bed, sleeping peacefully. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Ritsuka like this, not worrying about anything, completely at ease. It seemed that Ritsuka was always worried about something. Somehow, Soubi wanted to take that worry away. He bent over and kissed Ritsuka softly on the forehead. He undressed, pulling on some pajama pants, and climbed into bed with him. Sleep fell upon him, and soon, he too was peaceful.

Morning came quickly, almost too quickly. Ritsuka yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Glancing over at Soubi, he smiled. The fighter looked so peaceful, so vulnerable. Usually Soubi was untouchable. Not in his sleep though. Ritsuka couldn't resist leaning down to kiss him softly. But, as usual, the slightest touch excited the man, and he opened his eyes quickly, startling the younger man.

"Good Morning Soubi." Ritsuka laughed.

"Good Morning my dear Ritsuka." Soubi laced his arms around Ritsuka's tiny waist, being careful to not touch his wound. He was still healing, after all. "Are you feeling well?"

"Yeah." Ritsuka replied with a grin. "You always make me feel better."

"Well, you are smiling a lot. That means you're feeling better. I could tell by how you're acting."

"Oh really?" Ritsuka said sarcastically.

"That's a bit cold…" Soubi laughed and leaned forward. "Ritsuka, do you want to take a bath with me?"

"Wha--?!" Ritsuka turned beet red, and Soubi laughed. "But Soubi, we haven't even--"

"Hush." Soubi placed a finger at the boy's lips, shutting him up. "I was only joking. I just couldn't resist."

"Oh. You're funny." Ritsuka sighed. "I might have--" He stopped. "Never mind."

"No, please finish that thought." Soubi's curiosity usually got the best of him.

"I was just going to say…ah, never mind. It's too embarrassing."

"Come on…" Soubi gently nudged the boy. "It's just me." He grinned.

"I was going to say that I've already seen you, but you haven't seen me…and I don't think I want the first time to be in a bathtub." Ritsuka blushed. "There. I said it." Before he could say more, Soubi laid him down and crawled over him, long hair tickling his abdomen. Soubi's mouth was close to his.

"What did you think?"

"What do you mean?" Ritsuka made an effort to push Soubi away, but Soubi's strong hands pinned Ritsuka's arms behind his head.

"I mean, what did you think when you saw me?" Soubi leaned down and gave a long hard lick up Ritsuka's neck and behind his ear. Ritsuka gasped.

"I…Soubi…" His words came out as moans as Soubi nibbled on the boy's earlobe playfully. "My heart was beating so fast, I couldn't think. I only felt." Ritsuka gasped when he realized what he had said. It had obviously taken affect on Soubi, because his large hand found his way under the hem of Ritsuka's shirt, and to the place on his chest where he could feel his heartbeat.

"Was your heart beating as fast as it is now?" Soubi nipped at his jaw line.

"I don't….I don't think so." Ritsuka shut his eyes and tried to ignore the fact that all feeling was pooling to his groin. It didn't help when Soubi moved his hand over and gently stroked his nipple, rolling it under his fingers and driving the boy insane. "God, Soubi….why do you…"

"Why do I what?" Soubi couldn't resist following his fingers with his mouth. He couldn't wait any longer to taste Ritsuka, to feel him, to be inside him. His tongue teased the rapidly wrinkling patch and Ritsuka moaned loudly.

"Oh God…Soubi…I need…" Ritsuka bucked his hips, releasing a sigh of relief as Soubi moved his hips down to meet the boy's, the friction of their rising erections almost too much to bear.

"I know, Ritsuka…" Soubi left the boy's chest and sat him up. He carefully undressed the boy, paying close attention to all of Ritsuka's sensitive spots: Behind his neck, his lower back, his chest. Especially his chest. Ritsuka shuddered, thinking that if Soubi could make taking a shirt off feel this good, imagine what it would feel like doing other things?

Soubi completely lived up to Ritsuka's fantasies when he took the boy's pants off, followed by his underwear. Ritsuka almost came just getting undressed. His body was pulsing with heat, and when he felt Soubi's long soft hair tickle his groin, he bit his tongue as to not make too much noise.

"Ritsuka, you're so beautiful…" Soubi placed kisses under Ritsuka's belly button, moving lower with each touch. When he reached the boy's member, he lapped at the head innocently, like a small child licking a lollipop. His licks became harder, lingered longer, and Ritsuka was groaning. Laying one of his arms across the boy's hips, he held him down as he swallowed the boy whole. Ritsuka let out a guttural scream and attempted to buck his hips, but Soubi was too strong.

With each pass of the mouth, each swallow, Ritsuka came closer and closer to death. At least, that's how he felt. Death felt so good though. His chest felt like it was going to explode and he finally burst, settling boneless on the pillow beneath him as Soubi swallowed and released the softening flesh. The blonde's hungry tongue was quick to find Ritsuka's, and a mouth that was probably sore as hell massaged every crevice of the younger one, pulling away to gaze at the pink lips and flushed cheeks before him.

"Soubi…that was…that was wonderful." Ritsuka sighed, letting his eyelids flutter close. He breathed in deeply, smelling Soubi, and hungrily pulled him down for another kiss. Soubi was more than happy to meet him half-way. Ritsuka pulled Soubi into a hug and whispered in his ear.

"Soubi…I really…I…" Once again, Ritsuka couldn't make the words come out of his mouth.

"I know Ritsuka." Soubi's eyes closed slowly and the blonde kissed the dark haired boy softly. "I know. You will be able to say those words in time. Don't be discouraged. I love you Ritsuka."

"Thanks Soubi." Ritsuka sat up and stretched, then began to get dressed. Soubi stopped him.

"Do you want to take a bath with me?" Soubi giggled and wrapped his long arms around the boy.

"Ah--fine. But just this once." Ritsuka tried to ignore the fact that he really wanted Soubi at this very moment. He nonchalantly walked with the blonde into the bathroom.

You would think taking a bath would be an easy task. It was just the opposite when Soubi was involved. The water had to be the perfect temperature, there had to be bubbles, and he wanted to light candles; Ritsuka just sat on the edge of the tub wrapped in a towel and watched in amusement.

"The bath's ready." Soubi said proudly, shedding his robe. Ritsuka blushed and slowly unwrapped himself. Soubi walked over to him and assisted him, leaning down and kissing him softly. Something from the mix of Soubi's hot skin against his own quickly aroused Ritsuka, and he got in the tub to hide it. You couldn't hide much from Soubi though; He quickly got the notion and began to plant kisses all over the sacrifice's neck and shoulders. Ritsuka pushed him away playfully, splashing water on him. Soubi grabbed a sponge from the shelf next to the tub and got it soapy and wet.

"Come here Ritsuka. Let me wash you."

"Wha-what?" Ritsuka gasped, staring at the older man.

"Just come here." Soubi pulled Ritsuka against him, and Ritsuka was able to feel everything. Soubi began to wash Ritsuka's back and shoulders. The sponge slipped under his armpit and around to his nipple. The second the sponge went over it, Ritsuka moaned. "Ritsuka…" Soubi said quietly.

"What's wrong, Soubi?" Ritsuka leaned back a little, letting Soubi reach more of him.

"It's just--You're so beautiful…and when you moan like that…I can't help but feel so…" Soubi groaned and Ritsuka knew what he was talking about. The boy turned around, looking at the older man with adoration. He leaned forward and kissed him, then slowly got closer. Soubi pulled him up and onto his lap, and when Soubi's hips bucked to grind against Ritsuka's sensitive skin, the boy hissed and bit down on Soubi's shoulder. Soubi's erection only grew harder with this contact, and he pressed up again. This time the hiss came from Soubi and that was when Ritsuka decided that it was time.

"Soubi…?" Ritsuka pulled away for a moment and looked at the blonde man seriously. "I want you to take me…I'm ready." Ritsuka mewled and leaned a little closer to Soubi.

"But Ritsuka…are you sure?"

"Positive." Ritsuka felt the heat growing through his legs as Soubi sat him up on the side of the tub and spread his legs. Soubi proceeded to attack him with his mouth until Ritsuka yelped his name and slid back into the tub, fully spent.

"Ready, Ritsuka?" Sine they were in the tub, Soubi didn't need to find any lubricant. His fingers made gentle circles around the tight ring of muscle and Ritsuka groaned, pushing against it. Four years of hints and questions, text messages and e-mails, were all blown to smithereens when Soubi's finger entered him. It hurt, like Soubi said it would, but Ritsuka welcomed the pain. It wasn't as if he hadn't felt pain before. Another finger probed him, and when Soubi pushed them in as far as they could go and curled them under, Ritsuka hissed as a wave of pleasure ran through his body.

"There?" Soubi asked, leaning forward and nibbling on Ritsuka's soft ear. Ritsuka could only nod as Soubi did it again, making the young boy hard again.

"Soubi…" Ritsuka whined, pressing up against him. The pain had completely faded away. All that was left was a strong full feeling; He felt amazing. "Please…"

"Ritsuka…" Soubi removed his fingers and positioned himself against Ritsuka, looking him in the eyes. Ritsuka's thin legs were spread wide, his cheeks flushed with heat. As Soubi entered him, he gave a gentle tug on Ritsuka's swollen erection and pushed hard into him.

"Oh God, Soubi!" Ritsuka yelled, grinding himself against the man. Soubi moaned and looked into Ritsuka's eyes again. They were filled with tears, but he had a look of euphoria on his face.

"Can…I?" Soubi asked, leaning forward to kiss him softly.

"Please…" Ritsuka shut his eyes and tilted his head back as Soubi began to thrust inside him. The pain ebbed away and was replaced with a feeling of fullness again, like with the fingers. Ritsuka began to moan as Soubi hit his prostate, making his erection twitch and rise with anticipation. "Soubi…more, more…" He chanted, biting his lip.

Soubi's breathing sped up and so did his hips. Soon both were close to their end, and Ritsuka yelled and threw his head back in ecstasy as he came. Soubi followed quickly after and then slowly pulled out as his flesh softened.

"Ritsuka….Ritsuka…" Soubi leaned against the boy and Ritsuka wrapped his arms around him. "I love you so much Ritsuka."

"Soubi, I love you too." Ritsuka smiled and felt a warmth engulf him. Their chests began to glow as the word 'BELOVED' etched across them. Ritsuka looked at Soubi and noticed that there were a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Ritsuka…Suki Dayo." Soubi nuzzled against him.

"I love you Soubi." Ritsuka said quietly, then laid his head against the man's. Finally, he could say what they both had been waiting to hear.

A sound from the living room startled them. Ritsuka's cell phone was ringing loudly, and the boy jumped up to answer it. It was Yuiko again.

"Ritsuka-kuuuun!" She sang into the phone. "I just wanted to call you to tell you that I won't be able to do anything today. Something came up. Is that okay?"

"That's fine." Ritsuka answered as Soubi wrapped his long arms around him from behind. "I'll spend some more time with Soubi."

"Oh, Soubi-san?" Yuiko giggled. "Tell him that I say hello!" She hung up the phone.

Ritsuka glanced up at Soubi. "Yukio says hi." He smiled and then a hot blush creeped through his cheeks. "Can I have a towel?"

A few hours later, the clean and happy duo set off to take Ritsuka home. It was sunset, and a pinkish-orange glow tinted everything. Ritsuka held Soubi's hand and Soubi held tight, not wanting anything to happen to his little love. Ritsuka had debated whether or not to get a pair of fake ears, but decided against it in the end. He was fifteen, after all. It was bound to happen sometime. It would just be a bit of a surprise for Yuiko, Yayoi, and of course, his mother.

The two reached Ritsuka's window and balcony, the usual meeting spot. Ritsuka and Soubi climbed up and looked at each other for a few seconds.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ritsuka." Soubi wrapped his arms around the lean frame and hugged him close. Ritsuka returned the embrace and breathed in deeply. "I love you."

"I love you too Soubi." Ritsuka looked up at the older man and puckered his lips slightly. Soubi leaned down for a kiss and afterward Ritsuka opened the window and stepped inside. "I can't wait to see you again." Ritsuka cooed.

"I can never wait to see you again." Soubi chuckled and kissed the boy once more. "Sleep well. I love you."

"I love you." Ritsuka whispered as he shut the window. Somewhere deep inside him, he felt that he was telling the truth. That these feelings were real. That these feelings, and Soubi for that matter, belonged to him, and him alone. Not the Ritsuka his mother was looking for, but himself. He loved Soubi, and that was all that mattered.

END

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you go! (I always say that xD)

I hope everyone enjoyed it, and didn't think that it was too smutty. Believe me, I can write much worse things. (snicker)

I want to say sorry for taking so long. It was just that my mom broke my flash drive when she tried to put it in the computer upside-down. I cried and cried (D:) I was sad, but it didn't stop me from getting my story to you guys somehow.

Anywho, I hope everyone is safe and happy, and inspired to do great things. Be happy with who you are, and with the talents God gave you, kay?

"to love one's self is the beginning of a life-long romance."

Happy Reading!! 3+


End file.
